My imaginary Friend
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Suite au décès soudain de sa mère, Stiles ne supporte pas la douleur, il s'invente alors un ami imaginaire à même de le comprendre... UA
1. Prologue : Goodbye Mum

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient (malheureusement)

Résumé: Suite au décès soudain de sa mère, Stiles ne supporte pas la douleur, il s'invente alors un ami imaginaire à même de le comprendre...

Note : Je me suis insipirée d'une très belle et émouvante vidéo pour cette fiction, même si se ne sera pas du tout la même histoire par la suite. watch?v=2n-Ab5wSsCM&playnext=1&list=PL9A000E38603219E9&feature=results_video . Allez la voir, elle vaut le détours.

J'éspère que l'idée vous plaira, ça fait depuis un bout de temps que l'idée me trotte en tête, alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, pour ce -tout- petit prologue.

* * *

**Prologue : Goodbye Mum**

Tout était sombre, presque ténèbres... Stiles, haut comme trois pommes, recroquevillé sur lui même, contemplait la tombe abritant sa défunte mère. Une chouette hulula quand l'écho de douze coups provenant du cloché de l'Église retentit. Stiles se recroquevilla davantage. Minuit, autrement dit « l'heure du crime ». Une heure où tout les petits garçons de son âge, endormis paisiblement dans de moelleuses couverture, serraient avec amour leurs doudous préférés. Il réprima un sanglot et tressaillit.

Stiles aurait voulu déverser sa peine, hurler au monde ô combien il souffrait de son absence, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait rester fort. Au moins pour son père. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était là, lui, qu'il encaissait le coup, que cette tragédie l'avait fait grandir. Qu'elle l'avait entraîner de force dans la noirceur de ce monde bien avant l'heure, mais qu'il s'en remettait. Il devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui. Qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

C'est à ce moment là, que le jeune garçon vit une silhouette se dessiner au loin devant lui. Il se frotta les yeux, sûr d'avoir rêvé. De petites perles salés s'accrochèrent à ses cils, et ses yeux papillonnèrent pour les chasser. Contenant un hurlement de stupeur, il suivit des yeux la silhouette s'approcher. A genoux, il contourna la pierre tombale, et s'adossa contre sa paroi. Main devant la bouche pour éviter de respirer trop bruyamment, il ferma les yeux, et ce concentra sur les bruits extérieurs. Il n'ouït que le silence oppressant.

Stiles, y voyant là un signal, et à pas de loup, sortit de sa cachette. Il était loin d'imaginer de tomber, littéralement nez à nez, avec un grand baraqué. Cette fois-ci, il ne put contenir un hurlement de frayeur, lui brûlant les entrailles, et déchirant le silence qui s'était fait pesant.

* * *

Quelles sont vos premières impressions ? Je sais qu'il est dur de juger avec un si petit texte, mais n'hésitez pas, toutes remarque est bonne à prendre, et si ça vous plait, je posterai la suite demain :). Xoxo


	2. 1- Meurtre à l'horizon

J'ai oublié de préciser que c'est un UA, mais qu'il reste quand même l'univers des loups-garous. Donc, je poste la suite ce soir car demain, je ne pense pas avoir le temps. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Meurtre à l'horizon**

Le bal d'automne était l'un des événements les plus importants dans la vie d'une lycéenne. Dans celle de Stiles aussi d'ailleurs. Comme chaque année à cette époque, il inviterait Lydia Martin à l'y accompagner, et cette fois-ci, il espérait qu'elle lui dise « oui ».

Le Maire de la petite ville de Beacon Hills, ayant connue de récentes tragédies, avait incontestablement annulé le bal de cette année, normalement fêté au gymnase du Lycée. Alors, c'était en toute discrétion, que les élèves les plus appréciés et les plus réputés du lycée, s'étaient entendus pour honorer la tradition et de fêter comme il se devait le début du premier semestre. Ainsi, ils furent tous conviés chez le garçon le plus populaire qu'il eut été donné dans cette petite ville de Californie, Jackson Whittemore. Alors dire que Stiles et Scott étaient fiers d'y être invités, était un _euphémisme_.

« _Tu te rends compte, mon pote ? Jackson W__h__ittemore nous __à __invit__é__, __NOUS__, chez __LUI __! C'est juste, I-N-C-R-O-Y-A-B-L-E, non ? » _S'extasia Stiles alors qu'il admirait l'immense demeure des Whittemore tout en coupant le moteur de sa Jeep_ « __... Scott, Scott, tu m'écoutes __au moins __?_ »

« _Euh... o__uais, ouais, le devoir de Chimie._. »

Habillés sur leurs trente et un, en costard-cravate, Stiles et Scott affichèrent de majestueux sourires, et semblèrent réfléchir au déroulement, et plus particulièrement, au dénouement de cette soirée. C'est à cet instant précis que choisirent d'arriver celles qu'ils comptaient tout deux aborder.

Lydia, vêtue d'une sublime robe couleur émeraude sertie de perles nacrée, s'enfouit à travers la masse de monde qui s'était déplacées pour assister à la soirée. Tenant à bout de bras, sa petite protégée, la jolie rousse leurs servirent à toutes deux, un verre de punch. Allison, habillée d'une flamboyante robe rouge vif semblait scruter les environs visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose – ou de _quelqu'un_. Acceptant par politesse la boisson qui lui fut proposée, elle en but une rapide gorgée.

« _Tiens donc. T'aurais pas des vues sur la nouvelle, toi par hasard ?_ » Comme un interrogatoire forcé, Stiles se rapprocha de Scott.

« _Elle s'appelle Allison, et non ! Bien sûr que non, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?_ » Le principal intéressé se retourna vivement, les yeux exorbités.

« _Oh, je ne sais pas..._ » Minauda Stiles, en réajustant les pans de sa veste « _Peut-être que c'est à cause de la bave qui dégouline __sur__ ton menton quand tu la regardes... » _Blagua Stiles, qui leva les yeux au ciel suite au regard noir reçu de la part de son meilleur ami _« __Allez va la voir ! _» Exigea Stiles, en une tape amical.

Résigné et poussé par son enquiquineur de meilleur ami, Scott fendit difficilement la foule qui s'était amassée en se demandant, comment allait-il faire pour l'aborder. Cependant, toutes pensées négatives s'envolèrent quand Allison lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre. Ravie de sa petite impression, et alors que les paroles de _All I need_ du groupe Within Temptation fusaient dans les airs, la jeune femme lui emprisonna la main, et frissonna sous l'agréable contact électrique lui parcourant tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Timidement et avec délicatesse, Scott posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et il débutèrent la valse, comme enveloppés par la douce mélodie diffusée...

De son côté, Stiles, satisfait par la prestation de son meilleur ami, jugea que son tours de prendre du bon temps, était aussi venu. D'un pas confiant, il se dirigea vers Lydia qui discutait tranquillement avec Danny, le goal de l'équipe de Crosse.

« _Hey, Lydia, super__be__ cette fête !_ » La félicita Stiles, non sans rougir.

La dénommée Lydia le jugea de la tête au pied, et en un sourire supérieur lança « _Absolument toutes mes fêtes sont super__be__s_»

Perdant peu à peu son courage face à l'air froid et intouchable de sa vis-à-vis, Stiles tenta tout de même une dernière approche « S_i tu veux, on pourrait danser.. ou..._ »

« _Scott ? C'est bien ça ton prénom ?_ »

« _En fait, Scott, c'est mon..._ »

« _Scott, je ne danse qu'avec les garçons faisant partis de l'équipe de Crosse, or toi, tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de Crosse.. donc, je ne danse pas avec toi...2+2_ » Et c'est avec un semblant de moue attristée, qu'elle le contourna et partit rejoindre son petit-ami, Jackson.

Quelque peu étourdis de s'être fait refoulé ainsi, Stiles reposa son regard sur Danny, toujours présent à ses côtés. « _Je ne danserai pas avec toi _», déclara celui-ci, avant de disparaître aussitôt, et de le laisser une nouvelle fois pantois.

Soudain, un signal qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mile le fit sortir de ses songes. - C'était un signal émit par la radio qu'il avait un jour volé à son père, le Shérif de la ville. Stiles, se ruant jusqu'à sa Jeep, écouta le rapport transmit par un officier à la Centrale.

« ..._corps de sexe féminin, type européen, entre 20 et 25 ans, vient d'être repêché d__e__ la rivière près de Street Garden... oui, je boucle les lieux... très bien, à tout de suite_... »

Stiles avait deux possibilités qui s'offrait à lui, soit il restait à cette fête, à regarder Lydia embrasser Jackson, ou courir dans les bois, à la recherche d'un cadavre.

Ni une ni deux, il sauta de sa Jeep, et accouru jusqu'à Scott. Dansant encore avec Allison.

« S_cott, Scott, tu ne devineras jamais qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre depuis la radio de mon père... oh, au fait, moi c'est Stiles, ravi de te rencontrer._. »

« _Allison, plaisir partagé_.. »

« _Stiles ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis.. occupé_ » Scott lui fit les gros yeux, et le fixa droit dans les yeux, louchant presque par l'insistance grotesque que formulait sa rétine.

« _Okay, d'accord, j'ai compris_ » Il leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abdication « _mais viens pas te plaindre d'avoir louper quelque chose, parce que je t'aurai prévenu_ »

« _Je n'ai rien à louper, le meilleur est déjà sous mes yeux _» Murmura-t-il en fixant Allison de ses yeux ténébreux. Cette dernière retient de justesse le petit rire niais qui manquait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Stiles recula de trois pas, à la fois horrifié et exaspéré. Il lança un petit « _Lover_ », avant de contourner la demeure des Whittemore, où la petite rivière traçait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il comptait la remonter, puis se cacher derrière un épais fourrais, pour ne pas être repéré.

S'éclaboussant d'eau, il continua néanmoins de longer la rive, sa radio en main, écoutant attentivement le déroulement des opérations de cette toute nouvelle enquête.

Au bout d'un certain temps de marche tumultueuse, au beau milieu des bois de la ville, et avec comme seule lumière le petit halos que dégageait son portable, Stiles se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ça, de partir à la conquête des bois, seul et sans défense. Perdu et à bout de souffle, il se permit une courte pause et se laissa tomber lourdement contre un tronc d'arbre déraciné. Son portable ne captait pas, et sa radio manquait visiblement de batterie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était cet orage qui menaçait d'exploser au dessus de lui d'une minute à l'autre...

La tête baissé, il ne se savait pas observé par une personne remarquablement bien cachée.

* * *

Après avoir traversé la pluie battante qui surplombait tout Beacon Hills, Scott trouva refuge sous un chêne à même de pouvoir l'abriter. Quelle idée avait-il eut de laisser Stiles errer dans la foret tout seul, et lui, quelle idée avait-il eut de partir à sa recherche sans même prévenir son père ?

« _STILES_ ! » Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, son cri fendant l'air humide, sans succès.

Haletant, il suffoqua en cherchant désespérément sa ventoline coincée dans ses vêtements souillés. L'attrapant, il en prit une grande inspiration. Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa aussitôt. Il allait rebrousser chemin, et dès qu'il aurait ne serait-ce qu'une seule barre de réseau, il appellerait Stiles. Celui-ci lui annoncerait qu'il est sain et sauf, au chaud dans son lit douillet, une tasse fumante en main, et il le charrierait à propos d'Allison... Enfin, ça, c'était sans compter sur le souffle chaud s'écrasant contre son cou dénudé...

* * *

Un chapitre pour mettre en place l'atmosphère, et les personnages. Quand pensez-vous ? J'éspère que vous n'êtes pas timide, je ne mors pas :) Xoxo


	3. 2- Rélévations en chaînes

**Hello**. Voici le tout nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long. Je ne sais pas du tout si ma fiction plait, si je dois la continuer ou non, car si elle n'est pas lue, ou appréciée je n'y vois là aucun intérêt ^^. Je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui m'ont laissés leurs avis :). Sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus, et vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Révélations en chaînes**

Un craquement de branche attira son attention.

Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Stiles rit de sa propre bêtise. Ce n'était seulement que des animaux. _Pas vrai ?_

Un buisson a proximité de là remua sauvagement et, l'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina que l'animal en question était un bon gros sanglier, près à lui faire la peau. Or, il n'était pas du tout préparé à ce que se soit son meilleur ami, qui fourrageait dans le buisson en question. Plié en deux, et le regard vrillé au sol, il s'approcha de Stiles.

« _Sc.. Scott ! Oh ! Bon sang, tu m'a foutu la trouille, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je te croyais avec Allison ?..._ » Stiles jeta un coup d'œil soulagé au alentour, mais voyant que son ami ne daignait répondre, il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur Scott. « _ç__a va ?_ »

« _Oui__.._. » Sa voix se brisa, et il se tint les côtes pour ne pas flancher.

Voyant la détresse à travers les yeux de son ami, Stiles accourut près de lui. « _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ » Questionna-t-il horrifié, alors que le t-shirt de son ami s'imprégnait peu à peu de sang séché. « _Scott, comment tu t'es fait ça ?_ » Répéta-t-il, alors que l'angoisse de perdre son meilleur ami se faisait plus forte.

« _Un loup m'a attaqué.._._mais j'ai réussi à lui échapper_ » Scott s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre, pendant que Stiles souleva sa chemise, laissant ainsi apparaître la vilaine morsure.

« _Y'a plus de loups depuis une dizaine d'année en Californie_ » Baragouina inconsciemment Stiles, examinant avec intérêt la blessure. « _Hé, mais..._ _j__e crois qu'elle cicatrise déjà_ » Se stupéfia Stiles, en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

« _Quoi ?_ »

Stiles et Scott cessèrent tous mouvements, alors qu'un hurlement déchira le ciel. Aussi, sans crier gare, Scott s'effondra au sol, ses mains comme un étau, écrasa ses tempes douloureuses. Il hurla à son tour, avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait aisé d'imaginer qu'une force invisible lui faisait endurer milles tortures.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange avant de s'effondrer genoux à terre, à bout de force, Stiles distingua de longues et fines canines, poussées à l'intérieur de la bouche de son ami. Des _crocs,_ qui, en une fraction de seconde semblaient pouvoir transpercer la plus robuste des chairs, ronger le plus solide des os.

Stiles, éloigné de quelques pas, suivait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. Subjugué, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les flamboyantes iris de son ami, s'étaient braqués sur lui...

Face à lui, Scott reprenait du poil de la bête, et le foudroyant du regard, il se jeta sur lui, en un grondement sourd. En un inutile réflexe de défense, Stiles protégea ses yeux. Or, l'attaque ne vint jamais.

Devant lui, un roc humain s'était dressé, le protégeant alors de son ami dérangé. Respirant à plein poumon, il recula de trois pas et s'effondra. Il remarqua que de petites touffes de poils encadrait le visage de Scott, alors qu'il tentait une nouvel assaut.

L'inconnu, toujours de dos, entraîna dans sa course le nouveau louveteau, l'oppressant durement contre un arbre rugueux. L'impact du choc le fit violemment vibrer et une pluie d'écorces séchées virevolta entre les deux hommes. La puissance et la force dont l'inconnu fut preuve, semblèrent ramener Scott à la réalité.

« _Rentres chez toi, et ne parles de ça sous aucun prétexte_. » Ordonna-t-il durement au nouveau lycan. « _Tu m'a__s__ entendu ?_ » Il le secoua frénétiquement une nouvelle fois.

Acquiesçant avec peine, Scott s'enfuit hors d'haleine. L'inconnu se tourna vers Stiles, le visage encore crispé sous l'effet du combat mené. Conscient que le spectacle qu'ils venaient tout deux de lui donner dû quelque peu le secoué, il resta néanmoins de marbre face au regard choqué, lancé.

L'autre, suspect, se releva et s'approcha de celui-ci, tout en veillant à le gratifier d'un regard brillant de remerciements. L'espace d'un instant, les deux êtres restèrent à se contempler, sous le peu de luminosité que leurs offrait cette nuit étoilée.

Stiles, le scruta comme fasciné par les traits de son vis-à-vis. Ses cheveux couleur de jais, et sa carrure musclée lui inspiraient un charisme fou. Malgré son visage dur, certainement marqué par les expériences douloureuses de la vie, il conservait un visage envoûtant. Pour n'importe quel être, cet homme, un peu plus âgé que lui, aurait provoqué mille remous.

Néanmoins, celui-ci, par un dernier « _A bientôt, Stiles _» s'enfuit.

« _Hé, attends ? Tu vas __pas __me laisser là ?_ » Seul le silence lui répondit « _Hé ben si_, _on dirait bien que tu vas me laisser là... __»_ Il s'épousseta rapidement. Son costard était fichu. Il l'avait loué exprès pour l'occasion. Le magasin ne voudra jamais lui reprendre, c'était certain. « _Génial_..._Hé, mais, attends... comment tu connais mon prénom ? »_ Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, ses yeux plissés en deux fentes, braqué sur le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter.

* * *

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui sur la pointe des pieds tard dans la nuit, il ne prit pas le temps d'allumer les lumières réveillant sans aucun doute son père, probablement endormi à l'étage.

Soudainement, les ampoules du rez-de-chaussé s'allumèrent à l'unisson, et son père, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne dormait pas, apparut en haut de l'escalier, bras en croix, vêtu de son habituel habit de Shérif. Il fixa son fils avec sévérité.

« _Stiles ! Parfait temp__o ! Justement, je viens de rentré __du Commissariat__,__ une nouvelle affaire de meurtre »_ s'exclama-t-il sur un ton courroucé tout en le dévisageant. « _Très beau costume, quoi qu'un peu __trop __habillé pour une séance de révision __chez Scott__, __tu ne trouves pas__ ? _»

«_ Écoutes, __p'pa, __je.._ »

« _Une fête chez les Whittemore, mais où avais-tu la tête __? Je t'avais pourtant formellement interdit de t'y rendre ! _» Réprimanda alors celui-ci, à bout de nerf. « _Ne me dis pas que le cadavre d'un de tes camarades retrouvé dans ton gymnase ne te fais ni chaud ni froid. Ce gosse était à peine plus âgé que toi, bon sang ! _»

« _Il n'est rien arrivé à personne ! _»

« _J'entends bien, étant donné qu'on à donné l'ordre à tout le monde de déguerpir !_ »

« _Écoutes..._ _Je suis désolé, __d'accord ? C__'est juste que c'était la soirée de l'année, tu vois.. _» annonça alors Stiles, conscient de la frayeur ressentit par son père.

« _Ce n'est pas suffisant, tu le sais. Tu dis toujours comprendre la leçon, mais à chaque opportunité que tu saisis, tu recommences de plus belle ! T'es privé de sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Donnes-moi les clés de ta Jeep._ »

_« Quoi ? Mais.. »_

_« Tout de suite ! » _

Obtempérant, Stiles déposa les clés au creux de la main de son père, et forçant son passage en haut des escaliers, il se réfugia à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était d'humeur maussade. Il faisait gris dehors, et c'était les sélections de Crosse. Refermant son casier avec humeur, il ne se formalisa pas des coup d'œils peu amical qu'on lui lançait. Un soupire las effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'il replaçait correctement son anse de sac sur son épaule, paré pour traverser tout le lycée.

Le vestiaire des hommes cet endroit charmant empestant la sueur et la testostérone. Conquis, à l'aide de son bras libre, il s'appuya, tête contre son casier qui lui été réservé. Avec l'autre, il colla son smartphone contre son oreille, et vérifia une dernière fois sa messagerie. « _Vous n'avez aucun nouveau message_ ».

Scott ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

* * *

Assis sur le banc de touche, Stiles mordillait inlassablement son gant de protection, tandis que ses fines cuisses tapaient nerveusement et en rythme sur le sol gazonné. C'était bientôt à lui de jouer. Inévitablement stressé, il ne remarqua qu'à la dernière minute la présence de Scott à ses côtés.

En un sursaut de stupeur, Stiles glissa de l'extrémité du banc où il s'était installé « _Oh, mon Dieu !_ » Il se redressa vivement et son meilleur ami se tint face à lui « _Scott ! T'étais passé où mec ? Je t'ai laissé des dizaines de messages__sur ton répondeur ! _»

« _Ah ou__i, c'est vrai__ ! Je sais pas où il est passé, j'ai sûrement dû le faire tomber quand j'ai dansé avec Allison hier soir... en parlant de ça, merci mon pote si tu m'avais pas poussé à aller lui parler, jamais j'aurais._. »

«_Scott, t'es un loup-garou, mec... __Je sais que ça doit faire un choc mais..._ »

Scott rit, réjoui de voir que même si sa vie commençait à prendre un tout autre sens avec l'arrivée d'Allison, son ami Stiles, lui, ne changerait jamais. Scott frotta le crâne de Stiles, et l'attrapant par le cou, il l'entraîna à sa suite, rejoindre l'équipe.

* * *

Dans l'ensemble, l'entraînement se déroula agréablement bien, Stiles avait été retenu - comme remplaçant sur le banc de touche, mais retenu quand même -, et Scott était passé co-capitaine. Une première !

Autant dire que Jackson ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille...

«_ Coach ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Mc Call passer co-capitaine ! Il n'a aucune expérience dans la Crosse, c'est juste un coup de pot qui lui arrive, rien de plus !_ » Héla Jackson au milieu du terrain, sa crosse brandit fièrement en l'air.

« _Notre __équipe __craint... et ça principalement à cause de Greenberg ! Avec Mc Call, on à une chance de craindre.. un peu moins !_ » Tenta d'expliquer le Coach Finstock, en gratifiant le dit Greenberg d'un regard noir.

« _Mais, Coach ..._ »

« _Jackson, tu veux vraiment rester sur le banc de touche la saison prochaine ?_ »

« _Je sais comment je peux lui prouver que ce n'était pas un coup de chance, Coach_ »

Le dit Coach Finstock brassa l'air de sa main en signe d'accord, puis tourna les talons.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Mc Call ?_ »

« _Un, 'un contre un'._ »

Le principe était simple Jackson face aux cages des buts, tirait. Scott dans les cages des buts, réceptionnait. Au fur et à mesure de l'échange, le lycan prenait l'ascendant sur son assaillant. Au grand damne de son adversaire. Celui-ci, remonté, siffla à l'encontre de ses coéquipiers, qui arrivèrent et bombardèrent Scott de balles. Toutes traversèrent le filet, alors qu'il essayait, en vain, de se protéger.

Les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérant sous la soudaine pression, le firent grogner sourdement, et, se transformant contre sa volonté en lycan, Scott renvoya sans aucune exception, les balles contre ses assaillants. Jackson, qui venait d'enlever ses protections, et qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée, se reçu une balle méritée. La force dont fit preuve Scott le fit tomber à la renverse, tandis qu'à ses côtés, déjà, la masse s'était attroupée.

Profitant de ce temps, et du soudain attroupement, Stiles, arrangé par les frasques de son meilleur ami, lui empoigna fermement le bras, afin de s'éclipser un instant.

« _Ne me dis surtout pas d'essayer de me calmer..._ » Commença Scott, furibond, avant d'être interrompu par Stiles.

« _Scott ! Ta dispute avec Jackson pour savoir lequel des deux est le __mâle__ dominant est le cadet de mes soucis, en ce moment même ! _»

« _Tant mieux, parce-que.._ »

« _Bon, tu veux qu'on profite de ce temps pour parler de Jackson, ou on peut directement en venir au couplet 'je suis un loup-garou'_ ?

Scott s'interrompit un instant, conscient que la petite scène qui venait d'avoir lieu lui avait ôté toute idée de s'intéresser à la mystérieuse révélation de son ami.

« _Arrêtes voir avec ça, tu veux ? D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu as été pêcher un truc pareil ?_ » S'insurgea Scott, tout en veillant à lui accorder un regard foudroyant.

« _Ça se voit que tu n'as aucun souvenir de la veille ! Tu m'as carrément attaqué, Scott !_ »

« _Et, où sont passées les marques de griffures, de morsures, __hein ?_ » S'impatienta Scott, face à la nouvelle folie de son ami.

« _C'est grâce à ce gars, là ! Un grand, baraqué... Il t'a stoppé à temps, sinon je finissais en pâté pour loup-garou !_ »

« _Écoutes, c'est juste invraisemblable _! » Désabusé, il soupira « _Je retourne sur le terrain_ » Au pas de course, et sans un regard en arrière, il reprit le chemin en direction du terrain.

« _Scott ! __Attends ! __Reviens !_ »

Laissant sa main fourrager furieusement dans ses courts cheveux, Stiles, en une moue dépitée s'adossa contre les gradins.

Un éclair, et l'orage_ gronda_. C'est à ce moment là que choisit d'arriver le mystérieux garçon qu'il avait rencontré. Prostré à son exact opposé, ses yeux observant toute la scène avec attention, analysant avec précision les moindres faits et gestes de Scott, il semblait réfléchir.

Stiles, y voyant là une opportunité à ne pas manquer, contourna à pas de loup les rangées de gradins, et en parcourant les derniers pas qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, il vint à sa rencontre. Ce fut avec une vivacité folle que le loup-garou, aussi séduisant que menaçant, l'entraîna à sa suite et l'oppressa si furieusement contre le crépi du gymnase, qu'il lui écorcha la peau du dos.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis qui est le mystérieux inconnu ? C'est trèèèèèèèès difficile à trouver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un chapitre transitoire, j'éspère qu'il vous aura quand même plu... J'éspère aussi connaitre vos avis, si je dois oui ou non continuer cette fiction ? Merci d'avance, et bonne soirée. Xoxo

Une dernière précision, je trouve que Stiles, Scott... font OOC... et vous ?


	4. 3- Le sauveur de l'ombre

**Hello.** Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres assez régulièrement, donc en voici un nouveau. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews positives, et celles qui ont ajouté la fiction en 'follow'. Après deux chapitres centrés principalement sur Stiles et Scott, en voici un Sterek. - assez court je l'avoue. On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**3 – Le sauveur de l'ombre**

Ce fut à travers son reflet dans les yeux de l'humain, que le lycanthrope vit que ses propres prunelles commençaient à tourner au bleu électrifié. Stupéfié de perdre si vite ses moyens face à l'humain, il se recula de quelques pas. Stiles, déglutissant avec peine, frotta la peau de son dos endoloris par le choc. Aussi, alors que le lycan s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi violent, amorça un mouvement de guérison en direction du garçon.

Stiles sursauta alors qu'il inspectait l'hématome apparu dans son dos. « _Je vais bien__, c'est __rien__ qu'un bleu_ ».

« _Laisse moi voir. » _Insista néanmoins le donneur de soin._ « Tu n'as rien à craindre_. »

Il se produit alors une chose étrange tandis que loup inspectait consciencieusement la plaie qu'il venait de lui infliger, et que, sous sa caresse prodiguée, émanait une douce et délicieuse chaleur de guérison, Stiles ressentit quelques picotements lui chatouiller le ventre, et désordonner son rythme cardiaque – comme un sentiment de _déjà-vu_.

Stiles le gratifia d'un sincère « _Merci_ », alors qu'il remarquait avec stupéfaction qu'il ne restait de l'hématome qu'une simple et innocente petite rougeur. Le lycanthrope hocha simplement la tête. Il continua donc sur sa lancée « _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_ »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme-loup soupira. « _F__ais quoi ?_ »

« _Me guérir.. _» Insista-t-il.

« _Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser...J'ai été distrait, et tu es arrivé par surprise, alors..._ »

« _T'es d'un naturel stressé, hein ?_ » Une petite touche d'humour, pour chasser la tension qui venait de s'installer. Cette fois-ci, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire complice « _Distrait à propos de quoi ?_ » La curiosité. Son plus grand défaut.

« _A propos de Scott.._ » Il rapporta son attention sur le terrain voisin « _Je vous ai entendu parler. S'il ne se souvient de rien, c'est que celui qui l'a mordu le veut bien_. » Expliqua-t-il du mieux qu'il pu.

« _Tu as une idée de qui ça p__ourrait__ être ?_ » Questionna Stiles, l'espoir luisant clairement aux creux de ses yeux.

« _C'est forcément un Alpha. Étant donnée qu'il existe trois types de loups-garous..._ »

« _Les alphas, les bétas, et les omégas._ » Récita Stiles. « _Internet_ » Lui apprit-il quand, le loup-garou, surprit bifurqua face à lui. « _Donc.. qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ » Demanda-t-il après une minute de silence de la part de chacun.

« _Le trouver_. »

« _Je peux t'aider ? _»

Cachant admirablement bien le fait que sa proposition, inexorablement, le toucha, le loup feignit un soupire las. « _Suis-moi_ »

« _Oh, e__n fait, là tout de suite, j'ai un cours de..__._ » Il s'interrompit quand son aîné bifurqua à nouveau face à lui avec un regard qui n'admettait aucune protestation « _Après toi..._ »

* * *

« _Tu vas te décider un jour à me révéler comment tu t'appelles ? Non, parce-qu__'on est comme des coéquipiers maintenant, __un peu comme Batman et Robin.__ Et __c'est quand même légèrement flippant que __tu saches..._» Stiles stoppa tous mouvement alors que les pas du lycan l'avaient menés devant une flamboyante Chevrolet Camaro, noire – _évidemment__.__ « __Attends, ne me dit pas que cette petite merveille t'appartiens ?__ »_

_« __Eh bien, si __tu veux tout savoir, si__. » _

_« Tu as ta propre batmobile, à ce que je vois. »_

_« __Montes.__ » _

Sans se faire désirer, l'humain s'engouffra vivement à l'intérieur du luxueux habitacle, avant qu'une dérangeante pensée ne le fasse frémir « _Attends, t'es pas un de ses types qui violent les mineurs en leurs proposant des bonbons, j'espère ? Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, mon père c'est le Shérif, et il hésitera pas une seconde à..._ »

Le baraqué ricana en se contentant d'un « _T'as vu des bonbons, __à quelque part__ ?_ », avant de démarrer.

* * *

La voiture s'était engagée sur la nationale depuis plus minutes déjà, et aucun des deux protagonistes en son centre ne daignaient prendre la parole en premier.

Alors, avec précision, Stiles analysa les moindre faits et gestes du loup-garou à ses côtés. Celui-ci focalisait principalement son attention sur la route leurs faisant face, et, ses mains agrippées résolument et fermement au volant, donnèrent à Stiles l'impression que le loup en lui, se faisait violence. La mâchoire contractée, il était à deux doigts d'imploser. Drôle de revirement de situation.

« _Alors, __mon __sauveur de l'ombre.._. » Stiles se gifla mentalement, et, aux vues du coup d'œil qu'il venait de se recevoir, ça l'étonnerait fort que son vis-à-vis, ne veuille pas en faire autant. « _Oui, eh ben, t__u ne m'as toujours pas dis __comment tu t'appelles__, je te signal_ »

« _Derek._ »

« _C'est __drôle__, __parce que... __avant,__quand j'étais petit... j'avais un ami imaginaire qui s'appelait__ aussi__ Derek_ » Se souvint-il avec nostalgie.

Derek quitta de ses yeux la route quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur son passager « _Imaginaire ? _»

« _Ouais...Ma mère est morte quand j'étais encore gosse, et... __et__, __j'étais __super __triste, __et je me sentais seul__tu vois __et__... __enfin... __je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te racontes tout ça..._ » Ils restèrent un instant sans parler. « _T__u as même botté le cul de mon meilleur ami, hier soir !_ »

Un léger mais réel sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de Derek, alors que ses yeux quittaient le visage de Stiles, pour se reposer sur la route. « _Je t'ai sauvé la vie. » _Lui rappela-t-il, _« Tâche de t'en souvenir _». Son sourire se fana et son expression se modifia, tandis que son front et ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'unisson. « _Pourquoi, __est-ce que tes soupçons concernant l'alpha ne se sont pas directement portés sur moi ? Après tout, je suis un loup-garou, j'aurai très bien pu m'en prendre à Scott. »_Étrangement, Derek n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que le rire de quelqu'un puisse un jour le faire frissonner autrement que de peur. Or, celui de Stiles provoqua en lui une envolée de papillons en sommeil depuis bien trop longtemps. « Q_u'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ » Commenta-t-il, un sourire peint sur son visage, tant le rire de Stiles était communicatif.

« _J'en sais rien. C'est bien pour ça _» Il se frotta les yeux, et tenta de contenir les soubresauts qui menaçaient d'exploser à chaque bouffées d'airs inspirées « _Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer, c__'est __juste __bizarre... parce que j'ai __cette__ nette conviction que __malgré __tes airs de vilains loup-garou, t'es pas quelqu'un de méchant dans le fond... et __donc j'estime que __pour avoir __morde __Scott__, __il faut être __vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très méchant. __C'est vrai quoi, tu n'as jamais remarqué son petit air de chien battu, et son menton de travers ? Adorable..._»

« _Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?_ » Même s'il le cachait remarquablement bien, Derek était touché par le discours développé. Aussi, c'est imperceptiblement que son cœur loupa un battement.

Stiles haussa nonchalamment les épaules _**«**__Juste une i__ntuition personnelle, __j'imagine__. Oh, et __ça vient peut-être aussi du fait __qu__e t'es un béta__... __**»**_

* * *

Les voila repartit pour de nouvelles aventures. Chapitre bourré de dialogue, je sais ! Mais il faut quand même qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, ses deux tourtereaux. Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais j'ai pas eut le temps vraiment d'écrire aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé qu'arrêter le chapitre maintenant était pas trop mal. J'éspère que le début de leurs 'relations' ne fait pas trop niais ? :S Laissez moi vos avis, ils me font toujours très plaisir.


	5. 4- Enquêteurs hors pairs

**Hello**. Comme promis, voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Mais avant, je voudrais prendre le temps de remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire. C'est vraiment très gentil de leurs part. Elles sont toutes lues attentivement, et me font à chaque fois chaud au cœur. Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**4 - Enquêteurs hors pair**

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que la voiture ne daigne s'arrêter. Les pneus de la Camaro crissèrent sous le sol boueux et tapis de feuilles mortes surplombant le chemin de terre où les deux hommes eurent élut domicile. Le vent d'automne était frais, et le soleil, adonné aux absents. Alors autant dire que les ingrédients indispensables pour prétendre à la réussite d'une balade en forêt, n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Du tout.

C'est donc avec le pas mou et démotivé que Stiles quitta à regret le siège baquet dans lequel il s'était confortablement installé. « _C'est par la forêt que tu veux commencer ? » _De tous les endroits que recensait ce monde, il fallait qu'il commence par celui qui le faisait le plus flipper.

« _C'est là où le dernier meurtre à été commis. Il doit sûrement rester des traces, des indices..._ » Expliqua Derek en quittant à son tour le véhicule. « _Toujours p__rêt__ à enquêter ?_ » Hasarda-t-il, sournoisement.

Stiles, qui savait pertinemment à présent que ces meurtres étaient l'œuvre de l'Alpha, s'était investit de la tâche de protéger ses camarades et d'éradiquer – avec l'aide de son nouveau coéquipier – cette menace qui oserait s'en prendre, à nouveau, à un des élèves du Beacon Hills High School. Aussi, c'est tout naturellement qu'il acquiesça d'un « _Et comment !_ _Allez c'est partit_ _ !_»

C'est ainsi que, tout deux, ignorant les avertissements des journaux télévisés relatant quotidiennement les attaques d'une bête sauvage – un puma, semblerait-il – causées dans la région, s'engouffrèrent à travers la lisière.

Le silence était complet, si bien qu'au loin pouvaient se distinguer les brindilles d'herbes séchés et les morceaux de bois morts se briser sous leurs pas. Stiles, sur ses gardes, sursautait au moindre bruit qu'émanaient de la forêt. Aussi, chaque battements de cœur désordonnés de son protégé, firent lever au ciel les yeux bleutés de son coéquipier. Ce fut finalement au bout d'une centaine de pas, que Derek se stoppa.

Stiles, qui, lui, ne s'était pas stoppé, accourut près du loup. « _T'as reniflé quelque chose ?_ » S'excita-t-il, une fois à sa hauteur.

« _C'est ici qu'il a commis le meurtre..._ »

« _Attends... non, c'est pas possible, à la radio de mon père, l'officier disait qu'__un joggeur__ venait de retrouvé un corps dans la rivière !_ »

« … _Quoi ?_ » Et tout s'_éclaircit._ Cette odeur bien trop forte de rouille qui subitement l'envahit... l'enivre au delà des mots. Au point de ne plus être capable de raisonner comme un humain... Ce côté animal, cette force brute, primitive et sanguinaire prenant l'ascendant et s'emparant bien trop vite de son propre corps. « _Stiles... cours... __cours__l__e plus vite que tu peux, __et surtout __ne t'arrêtes pas avant d'être en sécurité ! _» Ordonna-t-il en scrutant minutieusement les horizons.

« _Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?_ » Voyant que son acolyte ne daignait réponde, il accentua «_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Derek ?_ »

« _L'alpha, il est là,__ cette odeur... __il __y a du sang partout... il __vient de __commettre__ un autre __meurtre, maintenant vas-t-en !_ »

« _Non ! Hors question que je te laisse seul ! On est à deux là dedans et..._ »

« _J'aurais jamais du accepter que tu m'accompagnes, c'était une erreur, alors maintenant si tu ne veux pas finir comme le corps repêché, je te conseillerais de courir... _» Au loin, un hurlement déchirant retentit, comme une mise en garde « _Et vite ! _» Beugla-t-il tout en le poussant sans ménagement.

Se faisant violence pour ne se retourner, Stiles courut aussi vite que son corps le lui permit. Bientôt, il n'ouït plus que sa respiration haletante et ses battements de cœur résonner durement à travers ses tempes. Aussi, trébuchant sur une branche surélevée, il s'étala de tout son long dans une mare boueuse au milieu de la forêt...

* * *

Derek, quand à lui, tous griffes et crocs dehors, s'était paré pour l'attaque. Sentant l'alpha approcher, il préférait se préparer. Un buisson fourragea. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Derek balaya la forêt d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Le lycan, d'ordinaire, n'était déjà pas patient, alors dire que d'être à l'affût du moindre crissement l'agaçait grandement.

Aussi, dans un grondement sourd, il héla l'Alpha « _Amènes-toi ! _»

Ni une ni deux, une boule de poil surgit de nulle part, bondit en l'air, et atterrit sans ménagement sur Derek, qui, pourtant préparé, ne peut lutter contre cet Alpha dérangé. S'il cherchait à faire une entrée théâtral, c'était réussi.

Toujours cloué au sol, l'Alpha en profita pour soulever Derek par sa veste en cuir, et le projeter au loin contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ses articulations déboîtées donnèrent l'impression qu'il était manipulé comme une vulgaire marionnette désarticulée. L'Alpha ne donna pas le temps au bêta de se redresser, que déjà il lui asséna plusieurs coups dans le nez.

Amortissant le coup, il était déjà salement amoché : Un mince filet de sang coulant le long de son nez vint rejoindre ses lèvres ensanglantées alors qu'une magistrale égratignure trônait désormais sur son front. Sa jambe, profondément entaillée, l'empêchait de courir à sa guise. Aussi, sa défense et ses attaques ne furent qu'approximatif...

Ce fut lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant fendit l'air qu'il fit perdit ses repères. L'alpha, bénéficiant du soudain étourdissement du bêta, d'un coup de griffe bien placé sous sa gorge, la lui lacéra. Derek, sentant la fin l'envahir et les ténèbres l'assaillir, se cramponna à l'arbre lui faisant face. _Stiles. _Fut sa dernière pensée, avant de sombrer.

* * *

Grimaçant d'écœurement, Stiles entreprit de se relever. _Sans succès_. Plus il peinait à se relever, plus les semelles de ses chaussures n'adhérait pas au sol trempé. Pourtant, toujours à terre, il fut attiré par le reflet d'une lumière dans les airs. Un objet avait visiblement été délaissé dans ses bosquets. Si son esprit n'avait pas été embué mais connecté à la réalité, Stiles aurait sûrement imaginé qu'aller à la rencontre de cet objet était sans conteste une très, _très_ mauvaise idée.

Se relevant difficilement, il arpenta les quelques pas qui les séparèrent, lui et l'objet mystère. Des lunettes cassées. Le reflet du verre brisé, l'avait donc interpellé. Alors qu'il se redressa, l'objet en sa possession, il scruta l'horizon. Comment une paire de lunette a-t-elle pu atterrir ici, même ? Fouinant à la manière d'un détective, Stiles ne vit pas tout de suite le corps inanimé gisant à ses pieds.

Cependant, alors qu'il rebroussait chemin à la recherche de la clairière et que sa malchance légendaire n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, Stiles s'effondra encore une fois, mais cette fois-là, sur quelque chose d'humide et froid.

Désormais trempé, il s'essuya les mains dans sa tenue de Crosse. Une chose était sûre, le Coach n'apprécierait pas d'assister à cela. Vérifiant que celles-ci étaient un peu moins salis, il hurla de frayeur. Du sang. _Partout_. Se redressant à une vitesses fulgurante, il ne put retenir un second cri l'envahir.

Le corps meurtri d'un trappeur, le fit reculer de stupeur. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux son corps en charpie ses yeux, grand ouvert, témoin de ce qu'il a souffert.

Sa démarche mal assurée et ses mouvements désordonnés traduisirent son mal-être. Ses veines, comme en feu, bouillonnaient dans ses tempes, l'adrénaline comme une vague immergeant son corps toute entier, le fit trembler d'un seul frisson. Stiles était traumatisé.

Ce fut en un instant, une poignée de seconde, que tout bascula.

* * *

Tout d'abord, j'espère que votre réveillon de Noël s'est bien passé et que vous vous y êtes amusé/es ? :) . Ensuite, bien qu'il soit tard, on est encore le 25 Décembre, donc JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !:D Et meilleurs vœux pour cette fin d'année :).

Venons-en maintenant au chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un peu sombre, je l'avoue. Un peu court, aussi. Mais je voulais absolument poster quelque chose pour Noël. J'ai aussi du mal à écrire de loooong passages descriptifs, et les combats ^^. Sinon, à votre avis qu'est-il arrivé à Derek ? A Stiles ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. :) Une review ? :)


End file.
